Wait, you're whats?
by Jade Demora Sentinel Jedi
Summary: What happens when the Seven meet Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, and Powerman? And where does Ms. O' Leary, a game of Get the Greek, and Blackjack fit into this?


**Rate, review, follow and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Annabeth's POV

"Percy? Percy? Where are you?" I looked around the busy streets of New York. He was meeting Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and me at a restaurant to celebrate the day of the defeat of Gaea. It's been a year since we defeated her. _Nico probably showed up at his apartment or something. Or he is just caught up in a talk with Paul or Sally. Besides, he can take care of himself._

"Death Breath must have showed up at his apartment or something." Hazel looked around.

"Or he's caught up in a talk with Paul or Sally." Jason suggested. Suddenly everyone started screaming and running away. We ran to the next block to see what it was, ready to get out our weapons, which were hidden. I had my Yankees cap half on. Five people in costumes were fighting four adults. The adults noticed us and attacked us. In five seconds I was invisible, and we all had our weapons out. Basically, we kicked their butts by a long shot.

"Would you like to try again?" Piper asked with a smirk on her face. Leo lit his hands up and Frank turned into a bear and roared. They fled, with Leo throwing fire balls and Jason shooting lightning after them. We hid our weapons, Leo stopped being on fire, Frank turned back into a human, and I became visible again. The five superheroes looked at us. I was nervous on the inside, but I didn't look like it. One of those kids was dressed in _spider_ costume. _Oh get over yourself, Annabeth. It's not a real spider._

"Why were you carrying swords and daggers?" asked a kid with a helmet.

"Oh crap, they're clear sighted." Hazel muttered.

"Definitely." Frank agreed.

"Where's Thalia when you need her?" I said. I looked at Piper. She got the message; use her charmspeak. She didn't like using it, but sometimes it came in handy.

"What daggers and swords? There weren't any." Piper charmspeaked.

"Yeah… you're right… wait, no your not… there were daggers and swords." Spider Dude said.

"What's going on?" Tiger Girl demanded.

"One sec." Piper said. We huddled.

"We're going to have to tell them." Frank said.

"They probably won't believe us." Hazel said. We talked for a few minutes.

"Alright. We'll tell them." I said. We explained to them. They told us their names.

"You guys are crazy." Nova said.

"It's true." Frank said.

"Give us two examples." Nova snorted.

"Alright." I smirked and pulled out my secret phone. "Call us if any weird creatures show up." I called Percy.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth. Death Breath Shadow Traveled into my apartment." He apologized.

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain. Long story short, Spiderman, Nova, White Tiger, Powerman, and Iron Fist found out we're demigods and we have to prove it. Do you think you could get Blackjack and Ms. O' Leary and meet us here? Just follow the trail of debris." I said. Fortunately, Percy had experienced much weirder.

"Okay, Wise Girl. See ya in a little bit." He hung up. Thirty minutes later, he was here.

"Is that a Pegasus?" Spiderman looked at Blackjack.

"No, Web Head, she's a horse." Nova said sarcastically. Blackjack stomped his hooves and whinnied.

"I've gotten expelled for saying less than that. By the way, Blackjack's a boy." Percy said.

"Blackjack, you're not Arion." Hazel said.

"Huh?" Spiderman asked.

"Percy is a son of Poseidon, so he can talk to horses." I explained.

"If you want a third example, my brother can take you to the Underworld." Hazel grinned.

"No thanks." They all said quickly.

"Wow. That is one _big_ dog." Powerman looked up at Ms. O' Leary.

"Yep." Iron Fist agreed.

"Don't worry. She's really sweet." I scratched Ms. O' Leary's ear. "Plus, she also plays Get the Greek."

"What's that?" Nova asked. Blackjack whinnied. Percy grinned. Great. They had a plan.

"It's like Get the Stick. On second thought, I'll show you." Percy said. It took all my willpower not to laugh. Obviously, Blackjack hasn't gotten over being called a girl.

"Good thing you can fly." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ms. O' Leary." Percy pointed toward Nova. "Get the Greek."

**I hope you like the last part! I don't get something. In MoA, Annabeth said that Piper was wearing jeans and a Hello Kitty shirt, but she couldn't tell if Piper was joking. Can someone explain? Also, can you guys check out my new story The Next Great Prophecy? Thanks to you if you do! Well, thanks anyway if you're reading this!**


End file.
